Alasan Kenapa Partner Konan adalah Pein
by TheLastAngel20
Summary: Coba bayangkan kalau Konan berpasangan dengan para anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya... Will translated in English soon .


**Alasan Kenapa Partner Konan adalah Pein**

Haha... saya memang pengarang yang usil. XD Saya coba pasangkan Konan dengan para anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya. Silahkan baca tentang apa yang terjadi.

Warning: Spoiler dari chapter 363.

Disclaimer:

Saya: Eh Konan... pemilik cerita Naruto yang sesungguhnya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei 'kan? (Nyengir).

Konan: (Menatap dengan ekspresi biasa-biasa saja) Benar.

Saya: Sekian dan terima kasih. (Tersenyum lebar ke hadapan para pembaca).

* * *

Konan adalah satu-satunya anggota Akatsuki yang cewek. Keahlian khususnya Konan adalah menggunakan ninjutsu kertas yang mampu membuat dirinya menjadi klon kertas-kertas yang berterbangan. Ia adalah partner dari pemimpin Akatsuki, yaitu Pein. Mereka sama-sama mantan shinobi desa Amegakure. Mereka juga merupakan shinobi yang bukan main kuatnya.

Ada sih... alasan kenapa Konan berpasangan dengan Pein dan bukan dengan yang lainnya...

1. Seandainya Konan berpasangan dengan Orochimaru:

Orochimaru: Hai cewek... kebetulan ketemu. Aku membutuhkan tubuhmu. Kayaknya cocok menjadi wadahku yang ke-x kalinya apalagi melihat tubuhmu punya keahlian khusus.

Konan: (Berkata dengan suara monoton) Mati saja sana... atau kamu kujadikan koleksi tas kulit ularku yang ke-x kalinya.

Orochimaru: .......

Jangan-jangan... itu adalah alasan sebenarnya Orochimaru meninggalkan Akatsuki.

2. Seandainya Konan berpasangan dengan Deidara:

Deidara: Seni adalah ledakan!! Bukan kertas-kertas konyolmu!

Konan: Mati aja sana... aku nggak punya waktu meladeni orang ribut yang banyak omong dengan gaya rambut yang kayak cewek sepertimu.

Deidara: Grrrr lihat saja!! (mengambil tanah liat dari tasnya).

Konan: (berjalan acuh tak acuh meninggalkan Deidara berteriak meminta tolong setelah seluruh tubuhnya terbungkus kertas oleh jurus Konan).

Sejak itu Deidara benci kertas.

3. Seandainya Konan berpasangan dengan Sasori:

Sasori: Ngaku saja... seniku lebih baik daripada seni si Deidara rambut poni itu.

Konan: Mati saja sana... seni kalian sama-sama bahan lawakan. Yang satunya suka bom yang satunya suka boneka... benar-benar lucu.

Sasori: Jaga mulutmu atau kuracuni kamu.

Konan: Coba saja racuni aku sejuta kali.... (Konan berubah menjadi jutaan klon kertas berbentuk kupu-kupu).

Sasori: Sial!

Sejak itu Sasori benci kupu-kupu.

4. Seandainya Konan berpasangan dengan Hidan:

Hidan: Aku malas berpasangan dengan cewek.

Konan: Mati saja sana... orang yang suka pingsan karena anemia.

Hidan: Apa?!! Berani menantangku?! (melakukan jurusnya yang serba aneh itu dengan menggores lawan, mencicipi darah lawan, membuat lingkaran, dan etc.) Hahaha!! Hari-harimu sudah berakhir!

Konan: (Memandang Hidan lalu berbalik meninggalkannya sekarat setelah ia tiba-tiba pingsan karena anemia).

Siapa yang selalu mengantar Hidan ke rumah sakit ya?

5. Seandainya Konan berpasangan dengan Kakuzu:

Kakuzu: Hei cewek kalau berpasangan dengan aku bayar dulu uang satu juta sebagai bayaran karena sudah berada di bawah perlindunganku.

Konan: Mati saja sana... aku tidak butuh perlindunganmu.

Kakuzu: Baiklah... tapi ajarkan saya bagaimana caranya mengubah kertas biasa menjadi kertas uang ya?

Konan: (Meninggalkan Kakuzu melewati Hidan yang masih terbaring sekarat).

Kakuzu: (Bergegas ke arah Hidan menanyakan berapa uang yang akan dia dapat jika dia menolong Hidan).

Jadi Kakuzu yang membawa Hidan ke rumah sakit, atau menyumbangkan darahnya. Tentu saja ia dibayar.

6. Seandainya Konan berpasangan dengan Itachi:

Itachi: ...............

Konan: ...............

Itachi: ....................

Konan: ....................

Itachi: Katakan sesuatu (ekspresinya biasa-biasa saja).

Konan: Mati saja sana.

Itachi: Tidak ingin.

Konan: Kalau begitu aku pindah kelompok saja.

Itachi: Silahkan.

Mereka berdua tidak berpasangan hanya karena satu alasan: mereka sama-sama orang yang tidak pintar untuk mencari bahan obrolan. Nggak masalah sebenarnya jika seandainya kesunyian tidak terasa menjemukan.

7. Seandainya Konan berpasangan dengan Kisame:

Kisame: Aku butuh bantuanmu.

Konan: Mati saja sana... aku malas membantu peranakan ikan hiu.

Kisame: (Angkat bahu lalu membeli koran untuk membungkus ikan-ikan yang baru dipancingnya dari sungai).

Konan benci ikan. Kisame selalu mendatanginya kalau ia butuh kertas-kertas untuk membungkus ikan-ikan yang yang dipancingnya sebagai makan malam favoritnya. Konan tidak suka salah satu bagian tubuhnya jadi pembungkus ikan yang bau.

8. Sendainya Konan berpasangan dengan Zetsu:

Zetsu: Hei cewek bunga... kamu kelihatnya lezat.

Konan: Mati saja sana... aku nggak mau berpasangan dengan satu orang yang sebenarnya adalah dua orang.

Zetsu: Boleh aku mencicipimu? Hey aku mau mencicipnya duluan. Tidak bisa aku yang melihatnya duluan! Bagaimana kamu bisa melihatnya duluan kalau kamu melihatnya dengan _mataku_! Diam kamu! Tidak kamu yang diam! Beraninya suruh aku diam pakai mulutku sendiri! Hey itu mulutku!! Enak saja bicara dengan mulutku!! Kamu mau mati, ha?! Siapa takut?!! Ayo kita bertanding!

Konan: (Meninggalkan Zetsu yang sibuk memukul wajahnya sendiri).

Zetsu tidak pernah berhasil mencicipi Konan. Sendainya bisa pun... apa dia suka rasa kertas?

9. Seandainya Konan berpasangan dengan Tobi:

Tobi: Konan-senpai! Ayo kita menyelesaikan misi dengan tuntas! Tobi 'kan anak baik!

Konan: Tuan Madara, Anda tidak perlu melakukan sandiwara itu di depan saya.

Tobi: Oh ya... benar. Jadi? Apa ada partner yang cocok denganmu sejauh ini?

Konan: Maaf tuan Madara, tetapi mereka semuanya tidak cocok.

Tobi: Yah... kalau begitu kamu akan tetap menjadi partner-nya Pein.

Konan berubah menjadi ribuan bangau kertas lalu terbang jauh sampai menemukan Pein di atas sebuah menara di desa Amegakure.

10. Kenapa Konan berpasangan dengan Pein:

Pein: (Duduk di atas puncak menara dengan menyandarkan satu lengannya di atas lututnya) Sudah kembali cewek origami?

Konan: Diam atau kubunuh kamu... (berkata dengan suara lembut).

Pein: (Sedikit tersenyum menantang) coba saja.

Konan: (Pipinya sedikit bersemu, tetapi hanya sekilas. Lalu ia berjalan dan memeluk Pein dari belakang).

Yap jadi... jangan tanya kenapa Konan mau berpasangan dengan Pein... atau kamu akan dibunuhnya...

TAMAT

* * *

Bagaimana? Silahkan beritahu saya pasangan terlucu dalam review XD yang beruntung, akan mendapatkan tas kulit ini. (Melelang tas kulit ular dari jenis ular yang hanya ada satu di dunia ini dan tidak diketahui asalnya bersama Konan).


End file.
